No Need For Jealousy
by Chibi-Chanx
Summary: Haruhi teaches Kyouya a lesson about spending less time around work, showing him that two can play at that game.


**OMG! Chibi-Chanx writing something other than a MoriHaru story? UNBELIEVABLE! SHOCKER!**

**Haha. HaruKyo is my second favorite pairing in OHSHC for Haruhi, so, enjoy!**

Haruhi stared at Kyouya, her eyes watching his fingers fly over the keyboard. She leaned on her arm and let out an audible sigh. The sound paused for barely a second that Haruhi didn't much time to notice it. Ah, so he was paying attention. She picked at the dirt under her short finger nails and she stood up. "Well, Kyouya, if you are too busy, then I will call the twins-"

"Sit down, I'll be done in a moment," Kyouya said, and Haruhi smiled contently, knowing fully well that she had played with his jealousy. She lowered herself back down and turned to look back out the window. A few minutes later, much to her surprise, he closed the laptop and removed his glasses. She watched as he rubbed his eyes. She stood up and walked behind him and rubbed his shoulders softly. "You did that on purpose," he stated with a sigh and stood up. Leaving his glasses forgotten on the table. He looked at her with such a look that a shiver ran up her back as if his fingers were trailing up her spine.

"I wouldn't have to if you paid more attention to me when you invite me over for a date," Haruhi replied, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him pointedly. Kyouya chuckled and took her chin in his fingers and leaned down, brushing his lips against hers.

"Duty does call, Haruhi," he murmured, his lips brushing over hers as he spoke. She didn't move or react to his lips, but rose her eyebrow up slightly. She backed up and looked at her watch.

"I just remembered," she started with a smirk, "I'm suppose to get together with Takashi about a case we are working on together," she said with false surprise, then pulled out her phone and began clicking away. Turning away from her boyfriends lips and proceeded to make a date to get together with her old friend. Kyouya took away her cell phone and tossed it onto a chair and took her waist in his arms.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" he questioned cupping her chin and staring at her. Looking for an answer. Haruhi hummed for a moment and shook her head.

"Two can play at your game," she replied, with a shrug. Kyouya let out a growl and lifted her up and placed her on the couch and sat down beside her.

"What game?" he questioned, playing with the edge of her pant leg with his long fingers. Haruhi nudged his fingers away and looked him in the eyes, her cell phone rang and she got up. As she lifted it she gave him a look.

"This game," she replied in a whisper before answering it professionally. Then proceded to spend the next half hour talking to her business partner about a case, then she hung up when she noted Kyouya's growing impatience that made it irritating for her to even speak. She turned towards him and gave him a look close to the one he would give her. "Yes, my love?"

"I don't like to be kept waiting," he replied earnestly, his arms crossing. Haruhi lifted his glasses up and headed back over. She pushed them onto his face before sitting down beside him and crossing her arms, mimicking him.

"Now you know how I feel when you are on your laptop for hours before you even awknowledge my presence," Haruhi huffed, hating his double standards. She felt his lips against her neck and his hands caressing her chin and arm gently. Her face heated and he raised his head and gave her a breath taking kiss that made her dizzy after a moment.

"Then you should forgive me," he replied, his thumb brushing over her lips. She took a moment to regain her breath, trying to keep her composure and not start making out with him right then and there. She brushed some pesky hairs from her face and looked at him.

She was silent and she looked at him. Her fingers brushed over his slightly stubbled chin and her thumb caressed his baggy eyes. Her hands brushed over his exposed arms and then kissed him very gently and pulled away. "You don't need to work yourself so much," she said, changing the subject. He stared at her in confusion and adjusted his glasses.

"I haven't been-"

"Don't bull shit me," she whispered, cupping her chin and staring at him. "You are stressed," she stated looking into his grey eyes. "You are exhausted, its unhealthy. You'll work yourself into illness," she played with his fingers, suddenly avoiding looking at him. He pulled her closer to his side and kissed her temple.

"Alright, we'll go to ocean and spend a week there," he replied quietly, looking at her, "Next week."

"I can't, I have a case I'm working on! I can't disappoint-"

"Mori-senpai?" Kyouya spoke, his hands suddenly releasing her. Haruhi gave him a look, between pain and irritation.

"Yes, I am working on him, but I was going to say my client," Haruhi replied, with a slight grumble to her voice. She crossed her arms and looked at him. "You're jealousy of Takashi is crippling. Sometimes when I am working on a case with him, doing something completely innocent, I'll feel bad because I know that you dislike it when I am hanging out with him. Takashi is a great friend, and sometimes I don't know who I want to make happy."

Kyouya was silent, not knowing how to reply to her. Either get angry that she was unsure of who she wanted to be happy in her life. A friend or her boyfriend. However, the tone of her voice made it impossible for him to say anything without making himself feel like a douchebag for saying it. He finally released a breath when he figured out what to say.

"I am afraid of losing you," he replied softly, "I know that all the Hosts loved you in high school, but I am unsure of whose romance moved into adulthood. I am afraid that Mori-senpai will be able to make you feel more loved and accepted than I could, and that you would fall for him..."

"Are you saying you doubt that I love you?" Haruhi demanded, crossing her arms and looking at him. She scoffed and stood up, walking away from him. "You are impossible."

Kyouya steeled his irritation, why couldn't she be one of those girls that would woo just at the sound of his voice? He released after a moment that she wouldn't be the girl he loved if she were. "No, I am saying that I doubt my ability to make you feel loved. I am in no way making you the villain in this situation."

Haruhi didn't reply for a while, so Kyouya stood up and placed his chin on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist. They stayed still for a while. "I love you," Kyouya whispered into her ear. She turned to look at him before smiling at him. Taking his face in her hands she leaned up and kissed him. He leaned down to meet her. When she pulled away the smile was still on her face.

"I won't leave you for anyone, Kyouya," she replied with a smile and hugged him tightly. "I love you too."

Kyouya smiled widely, a smile that she didn't see. A smile that no one had ever really seen on his face before. Normally a smirk or a small smile could be seen. It was a smile that was for her, but one that she wouldn't see.


End file.
